


The Happy Couple

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Sometimes Dean and Cas go to the grocery store together in Lebanon, and Lily, a store employee, silently observes them. Naturally, she thinks they are married with two children- Sam and Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 357





	The Happy Couple

“Cas, can you get some strawberries for Sam? I need to pick some good avocadoes.” 

“Sure, Dean.”

Lily smiled while stocking some fruit. She had seen the pair of men several times before, picking up food for a “Sam” and “Jack.” She had just assumed it was their children. 

“How do you feel about taco night?” The man named Dean walked up to his husband and held up some tortillas, eyebrows waggling excitedly. The man named Cas laughed and nodded, remarking how Jack really loved tacos. 

They walked around the small store and Lily caught bits and pieces of their conversation. Sometimes they argued like an old married couple, but it was clear they were very fond of each other. Lily thought they made an adorable couple; neither men were exceptionally young but they were very handsome- they could have easily been in one of those home improvement magazines as models. Home improvement because of the way they were dressed- like they lived in a cabin in the woods, occasionally chopping wood. 

“Dean, do you remember that cereal I said I liked?” Cas strolled up and down the cereal aisle, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Yeah, it was the corn  chex . One of the more boring cereals, if you ask me.” He grinned and nudged him with his elbow, earning a glare.

“It’s healthy! Nothing like that marshmallow cereal you got Jack hooked on.”

“The kid needs to learn how to live the good life, Cas!” 

Lily laughed quietly and finished restocking the lettuce. Her talkie beeped as her supervisor asked if she could cover a cashier lane. She bounded over to aisle 5 and took care of an elderly woman’s groceries. 

After bagging a few peoples’ groceries, she was about to leave to finish restocking vegetables when one of the men approached and asked, “is this lane open?”

Lily smiled and nodded as the man called Dean over and they both started stacking their food on the conveyor belt. She scanned the boxes and packages as the couple whispered to each other, wondering if they forgot to get something. 

The one with short brown hair surreptitiously grabbed a candy bar and set it on the belt when the other wasn’t looking. He winked at Lily and she grinned, shaking her head. 

“You’re not very smooth, Dean.” The man with the blue eyes crossed his arms at him and gave him a small annoyed smile. He groaned and muttered something about being a grown man.

“You might as well take one for Jack, too.”

Dean smiled like a kid and grabbed another nougat bar, gleefully setting it down.

“Is Jack your kid?” She asked them. They looked at each other and blushed, sputtering out half sentences. 

They settled on, “Uh. Yes. Yes, he is.” 

“He has good taste. Those are my favorite.” She said, scanning the candy bars.

“Yeah, he gets that from me,” Dean replied, smirking as his other half sighed. 

Lily chuckled and asked, “How long have you two been together?”

“Oh. Uh, no. We’re not together.” The one with the blue eyes replied, cheeks pinkening. The other man rubbed his neck nervously, taking his phone out of his pocket and determinedly not looking up. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just assumed-” Lily felt terrible; she didn’t mean to make them uncomfortable. She hadn’t thought it was possible they were just friends. They had looked at one another with stars in their eyes and leaned in close to talk to each other. They reminded her of her own parents, who had been married for three decades.

“Oh, it’s okay... so, how much is it?” 

The man named Cas paid for the groceries as his friend (apparently) silently helped him load the bags into the cart. They both waved goodbye to her as they silently walked out. Nothing like how they were when they came in, all smiles and friendly nudges.

She hoped she hadn’t made things weird for them; all she had wanted to do was compliment them, not drive them apart. She continued to think about it until the store got a slight Monday rush of customers. 

_________________________________

A few weeks later Lily was busy ringing up some college student’s groceries (coffee and hot pockets) when she saw the pair of men in line behind him. 

She straightened up and noticed how close they were, Dean’s hand on the small of Cas’ back, and Cas smiling shyly at him. They were whispering again, and Lily couldn’t help but smile. The college student looked at her funny and she said, “Sorry, just thought of something funny.” 

She finished with his food and moved on to the pair.

“Hello,” she said, grinning at them. She hoped she didn’t look too  enthusiastic; she was just so glad they looked happy again.

“Hi,” they replied, looking giddy. She continued to scan their cereal, fruits (for Sammy, Dean had said), an assortment of boxes and jars, and some frozen meat.

“Are you going to bake some pie for me, Cas?” He looked at him with wide eyes as Lily scanned a pre-made pie crust and fruit filling.

“Yes, it looked easy enough on youtube,” he said, giving him a fond look. 

“Aw, honey.” He put his arm around his shoulder as Cas sighed at him. 

“I hate you,” he muttered with a smile. 

“You love me.” 

Lily chuckled at their domesticity. Had been it been anyone else she would have gagged but these two were different somehow.

She remembered how tired they had looked in the past sometimes, like they had just gotten back from fighting with werewolves. For some reason, something told her they deserved all the happiness in the world. 

They paid for the food and loaded their food onto the cart, waving goodbye at her. They walked past the sliding doors, holding hands and warming Lily’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr- I'm deservetobesaved.   
> P.S. I love oblivious domestic destiel :)


End file.
